The present invention relates to a fastener assembly, and in particular to a fastener assembly having a barbed shank and an encapsulating plastic seal protecting the exterior portion of the fastener assembly.
It is well known in the art to encapsulate fasteners with some type of a plastic covering. Such covered heads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 73,088; 563,969; 1,941,175; 1,867,354; 3,470,787; 3,693,495 and 4,293,243. Other types of covered heads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,290; 4,316,690; 4,373,842; and 4,482,278.
In addition to the need for a covered head to prevent corrosion of the fastener, there is a shortcoming in presently used fasteners in some situations and environments in that a first part of a fastener, such as a T-nut on a screw, is applied from one side of a wall or other structure and the second part of the fastener, such as a screw or a locking nut, respectively, is applied from the other side of the wall or structure not accessible to the person applying the first portion of the fastener. Therefore at least two persons are required for the assembly operation, or else one person must insert all of the first portions of the fasteners from one side of the wall and then must hope that those fasteners will not fall out, be pushed out, or turn when the second parts of the fasteners are being applied from the other side of the wall. Oftentimes, for example in the applying threaded fasteners through the wall of a semitrailer truck body, the first fastener parts become dislodged or turn while the nuts are being applied thus requiring two persons to complete the operation of applying the fasteners to the truck body.
It would be an improvement in the art if a fastener were provided which obviated the necessity of requiring two persons to complete the assembly of the fasteners to the truck body.